Mon Prince
by Metsia
Summary: À l'époque des Rois (chez les sorciers, en tout cas), deux Royaume sont ennemis : Le Royaume Potter et le Royaume Malfoy. Puis un soir, le Prince Harry va rencontrer le Prince Draco... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 1**

POV Drago :

Je me nomme Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Grand prince du Royaume Malfoy, qui fût construit il y a des siècles de cela.

Mon Père, Lucius Malfoy, en est le Grand Roi.

Il dirige cette Royauté d'une main de maître depuis maintenant 20 ans.

Ma Mère, Narcissa Malfoy, lui a toujours été d'une aide indispensable.

C'est elle qui a mis tout le monde d'accord sur le fait que son Mari est tout à fait apte à diriger le Royaume.

Car elle sait y faire... Sa grâce, sa beauté, sa délicatesse, sa compréhension... Elle se sert de tout cela pour arriver à ses fins.

Et elle y arrive toujours.

Enfin... Presque.

Lorsqu'elle a voulu rallier le Royaume voisin au notre, elle n'a pas réussit.

Nos voisins, le Royaume Potter.

Celui-ci manque sincèrement de classe. Le notre est pimpant, grand, propre au possible, évolué...

Tandis que le leur... C'est une autre histoire.

C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma Mère a voulu le lier à nous.

On se croirait en plein Moyen-Âge moldu.

Pardon ? Que veut dire 'Moldu' ?

C'est simple. Nous autres, les Sorciers, avons des pouvoirs.

Les Moldus, eux, sont de simples Humains, aussi répugnants que des insectes.

Une race qui ne devrait pas exister, selon moi et... Le Royaume Malfoy au complet.

Oui, ce dernier n'accepte que les Sangs-Purs. Les Sorciers qui le sont depuis des générations. Enfin... Depuis la naissance de leur premier ancêtre, en fait.

De l'autre côté du mur, c'est-à-dire chez les Potter -Oui, nos deux châteaux sont ennemis... Enfin pas vraiment, mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on se rencontre... Donc un mur a été construit.-, c'est la foire.

Les sangs-mêlés, quelques **rares** sangs-purs, et même des Moldus s'y côtoient.

Les Moldus sont les parents des sangs-mêlés. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là.

Notre Monde, celui des Sorciers, doit rester secret.

Donc tous les simples Humains doivent habiter dans un lieu où ils ne risquent pas de divulguer notre existence.

Bien sûr, on les a laissé rejoindre leurs enfants.

Et puis c'est pas comme si les sangs-purs voulaient d'eux.

Enfin. Là, je suis dans la salle du Trône, en compagnie de mon Père.

Il m'apprend à devenir Roi.

Depuis mes 8 ans, il m'apprend à être comme lui, à diriger un Royaume.

Maintenant, j'ai 17 ans.

Et mon Père semble toujours aussi obsédé par l'idée qu'il va mourir demain. Cela fait maintenant 9 ans qu'il pense ça...

Donc cela fait 9 ans qu'il m'enseigne à être le futur Roi du Royaume Malfoy.

Tout à coup, les grandes portes s'ouvrent, pour laisser passer le conseiller du Roi.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il vint s'agenouiller devant le Trône de mon Père.

« Bonjour, votre Majesté. »

Lucius ne prend pas la peine de répondre et lui fait signe de se relever.

Ce qu'il fait.

« Je voudrais vous présenter un plan, sur lequel j'ai travaillé durant des années, et que j'ai finalisé la veille au soir.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Puis-je... Vous en parler en privé, mon Seigneur ? »

Répond Tom en jetant un bref regard autour de lui.

Mon Père acquiesce, puis ils quittent la pièce.

Tom est quelqu'un de fourbe. J'espère qu'il n'a rien préparé de mal.

Enfin... Si mon Père accepte son idée, cela devrait aller.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 2**

POV Harry :

Je me présente.

Harry James Potter, jeune Prince du Royaume Potter.

Mon Père, le Roi, se nomme James Potter et ma Mère, la Reine, se nomme Lily Potter.

Deux grands sorciers respectés.

Du moins... De ce côté du mur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est dit de l'autre côté.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du mur.

On ne m'a jamais rien dis.

Je sais seulement leur nom et qu'ils ne nous aiment pas.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas non plus.

Mais... J'ai très envie de le savoir.

C'est pour ça que... Que j'ai prévu de traverser le mur.

Il doit bien exister un sort me permettant de passer à travers les murs !

C'est pourquoi je suis dans la grande bibliothèque du château, à cet instant.

Je cherche les sorts de cette catégorie...

Oui, je pourrais aussi détruire le mur, mais ce n'est pas assez discret.

Ha... « Passer à travers un mur »...

Il existe un moyen de traverser les murs !

On peut le rendre invisible... Enfin... Pas exactement, disons qu'il ne disparaît pas, mais on peut passer à travers.

Parfait ! J'irais ce soir.

Oui, c'est un peu trop rapide, mais je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans le royaume Malfoy depuis très longtemps !

Je note la formule sur un bout de papier non loin de moi, le met en poche, ferme l'immense livre, vais le ranger, puis descend dans la cour du château.

Cela fait trois heures que je suis enfermé dans cette bibliothèque poussiéreuse, alors j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Et j'ai mal à la tête...

Une fois dehors, j'ai à peine le temps d'aller près de mon lieu favori -la fontaine derrière le château- que déjà, mes amis courent vers moi.

« Salut Harry !

\- Salut Hermione, salut Ron ! »

Je répond à leur sourire.

« Ton Père t'apprenais à devenir Roi ?

\- Non, il l'a déjà fait hier... Pourquoi ?

\- He bien... Tu as 17 ans, et comme on ne t'a pas vu durant trois heures, on se posait des questions. Tu faisais quoi ? »

Hermione s'approche légèrement de moi, passe son doigt sur mon épaule puis le regarde.

« Tu as été à la bibliothèque, Harry ?

\- Hum... O-Oui pourquoi... ?

\- Tu as de la poussière sur l'épaule. Tu aurais dû me le dire, tu sais que j'adore étudier, alors avec un ami c'est encore mieux ! »

Hermione rigole tandis que Ron me regarde, avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Ron... ?

\- Comment tu as fais pour passer autant de temps dans cet endroit poussiéreux et qui sent le renfermé avec autant de livres autour de toi... ?

\- Heu... Ben... J'étais allé chercher quelque chose en rapport avec le rôle de Roi, mais au final j'ai trouvé quelque chose que je savais déjà, donc rien d'important.

\- Pendant trois heures... »

Ron était complètement décontenancé. Mais Hermione, elle, paraissait aux anges. Peut-être parce-que c'est la première fois que l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis fait un aussi grand pas vers la connaissance.

Je décide de briser le silence, qui s'avère être assez gênant quand on a un tel regard de Ron posé sur soi, en leur proposant d'aller au village, pour voir les petits marchés et acheter quelque chose à manger.

Au mot 'manger', les yeux qui me fixaient étrangement auparavant s'illuminèrent puis le porteur de ces derniers commença à marcher en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 3**

POV Drago :

Il fait nuit.

Et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme chaque soir, je me balade dans les couloirs du château.

Des torches éclairent faiblement le passage, mais les couloirs restent très sombre... Et j'aime ça.

Cette sérénité, ce couloir sombre et silencieux...

Rien ne peut briser cette paix.

Si ce n'est... Des pas ?

Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'entends des pas se diriger vers moi... Dans mon dos.

Je me retourne.

Personne.

Ha... Si... Qui est-ce ?

Il vient tout juste d'entrer dans mon champ de vision.

Et apparemment il est dans la même situation, car il stoppe sa marche.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Ma voix résonne dans ce couloir vide.

Et l'inconnu se met à fuir.

Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Quand je pose une question, on me répond !

Et puis... S'il n'a pas voulu me dire qui il est, c'est qu'il n'a rien à faire là... N'est-ce pas ?

Je me lance donc à sa poursuite.

Au bout de quelque minutes, je me stoppe et appelle un elfe de maison.

« Oui, Maître Malfoy Jr. ?

\- Arrête ce garçon qui est en train de me fuir. »

L'elfe acquiesce avant de se téléporter juste devant le fuyeur et de le stopper brusquement dans sa course en l'immobilisant à l'aide d'un sort, et en le plaquant au sol.

POV Harry (plus tôt, dans la soirée) :

J'ai réussi à traverser le mur !

C'est incroyable !

Bon. Je ne vais pas me féliciter plus longtemps, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Je n'ai qu'une nuit pour visiter ce château.

Je me détourne du mur et là, je suis bouche bée.

Ce Royaume... Il est bien plus grand et bien plus soigné que le notre !

Les murs sont en marbre blanc, ce qui renforce le côté 'propre'.

Mais il n'y a aucun garde devant les portes.

Pourquoi ?

Ce doit être un piège... On ne peut pas laisser les grandes portes sans surveillance, c'est impossible. Donc il doit y avoir un problème...

Mince. Ai-je bien choisi mon jour... ?

.

Au final, il n'y avait pas d'alerte vraiment... Spécial.

Enfin... Cela reste bizarre. Un château sans garde, c'est comme un sorcier sans baguette. Cela n'existe pas.

Je suis actuellement dans les couloirs de cet immense Royaume.

Tout est beau, propre, symétrique, incroyable...

Pourquoi notre château à nous est-il si différent ?

Et pourquoi nos deux Royaumes sont-ils séparés d'ailleurs... ?

Je tourne alors dans un autre couloir.

Puis je me stoppe brusquement. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Qui est-ce ?

Il me regarde... Enfin... Je ne sais pas exactement, car je ne distingue qu'une vague forme humaine.

Mais je suppose que je suis le centre de l'attention.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Cette phrase me débloque, sans savoir pourquoi.

Alors mes neurones se reconnectent brusquement puis m'ordonnent de fuir. Ce que je fais.

Mince, mince, mince ! Il me poursuit !

Il peut pas me laisser en paix ?!

Pop

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'un petit être vert vient de se téléporter devant moi que je suis immobilisé puis plaqué au sol par une force inconnue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Draco :

Je ralentis puis vais me placer juste à côté du corps à terre.

« C'est bon Ted, tu peux partir.

\- Bien Maître. »

Je baisse les yeux sur le garçon à mes pieds.

Il me fixe avec deux grands yeux vert.

Un vert... Hypnotisant, ne nous le cachons pas.

Je détourne le regard un instant, m'accroupis à sa hauteur puis lui repose ma question.

« .tu. ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Dépêche-toi de répondre.

\- Je me nomme Harry Potter. »

J'écarquille les yeux à mon tour.

Puis je reprends mon sérieux.

Car un Malfoy n'écarquille pas les yeux.

« Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je... Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Mais... Tu as quel âge ?

\- 17 ans. Et... Toi ?

\- J'ai le même âge. Ce mur à été construit il y a 13 ans. Comment se fait-il que tu n'aie jamais vu l'autre côté ?

\- Hum... Je suis resté enfermé chez moi durant cinq ans. Mes Parents avaient peur pour moi. Je... »

Il s'interrompt dans sa phrase.

POV Harry :

Je m'interrompt.

Pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie, moi ?

C'est sa face d'ange qui m'a hypnotisé.

Sans rire. Quand il s'est placé à côté de moi, ce n'est pas le fait qu'un petit être vert et repoussant l'ai appelé 'Maître' qui m'a étonné...

Non, c'est son visage.

On aurait dit un ange.

Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris argentés, son visage aux traits fins, son expression calme...

Même son corps paraît aussi parfait que celui d'un ange.

Enfin. Tout cela m'a mit en confiance et j'ai un peu trop parlé de moi à un inconnu.

« Tu... ? »

Bon. Tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir un jour.

Enfin... _Peut-être_ pas, en tout cas.

« Je paraissais trop fragile.

\- D'accord. Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es ici que par curiosité, par pour une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je pu venir ?

\- Pour détruire notre château, par exemple.

\- Non, non... Je ne suis pas ici pour cela. Hum... Dis-moi... Cela t'ennuierai-t-il de me libérer de ces liens invisibles ?

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. »

C'est pas vrai. Je suis fichu.

« Mais... Ted. »

Le petit être vert de tout à l'heure réapparaît devant nous.

« Oui Maître Malfoy Jr. ?

\- Libère-le.

\- Bien, Maître. »

La petite créature claque des doigts, ce qui me libère. Je me lève.

Mais ce n'est que là que je réalise une chose.

« C'est bon Ted. Tu peux partir. »

Alors que le petit elfe disparaît, j'écarquille les yeux.

« Tu es le fils Malfoy ?!

\- Oui. Mais crie moins fort ! Toi tu es le Prince Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Quel est ton nom ?

\- Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Je baisse les yeux.

D'accord, j'étais soulagé à l'idée de n'avoir vu aucun garde. Mais la première personne que je rencontre est le Prince ! Il aurait pu me garder prisonnier et me faire décapiter le lendemain pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que traversé les portes du château !

« Et... Et qui est le petit être que tu appelles depuis tout à l'heure... ? »

Draco fronce les sourcils et me regarde avec incompréhension.

« He bien... C'est une elfe de maison, pourquoi ?

\- C'est... Quoi ?

\- Un elfe de maison est un serviteur. Il doit faire tout ce que leur dit leur Maître.

\- Leur Maître ?

\- Oui. Nous, la famille Malfoy. Vous n'avez aucun elfe, dans ton château ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas d'esclave.

\- Pourtant c'est indispensable. »

Je fronce les sourcils. De quel droit parle-t-il d'êtres vivants ainsi ?

« Bon. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi. »

J'acquiesce avec un signe de tête.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il fait ça, il me raccompagne jusque devant le mur.

« J'ai une question... Comment as-tu fais pour traverser ce mur ?

\- Ho, j'ai... J'ai trouvé une formule permettant de traverser un mur.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

 _\- Ego Transire Murum_.

\- Mmh... D'accord...

\- Au revoir, Draco.

\- Au revoir, Harry. »

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Lui, il étire légèrement ses lèvres.

Il est... Vraiment beau.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Draco :

Harry est reparti hier soir, et moi je suis allé me coucher.

Je ne pensais plus à rien...

Si ce n'est que je me posais quand même une question.

M'a-t-il menti sur ses intentions en venant ici ?

Mais maintenant, je pense que non. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir...

Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui ment.

Enfin bon. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il est 10 heures, et je me dirige vers la cour... En pensant au Prince.

Ses yeux verts et son visage sont restés gravés dans mon esprit, tant et si bien que je vois son visage apparaître à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

Il est beau, il faut l'admettre.

En passant devant une porte, je stoppe ma marche.

Mon Père et Tom Jedusor sont autour d'une table ronde, avec des papiers et des plans sur celle-ci.

Que font-ils ?

Je me met sur le côté, de sorte à être caché par le mur.

 _« Ton idée est bonne..._

 _\- Merci, Mon Seigneur._

 _\- Donc... Pour attaquer leur Royaume, le seul moyen est de traverser ce mur... ? Pourquoi ne pas le détruire, directement ?_

 _\- Trop bruyant. Nous devrions les prendre par surprise, pour avoir l'avantage._

 _\- Oui... Les Potter nous légueront bientôt leurs terres. Par la force. Quel sort compte-tu utiliser pour ce faire ?_

 _\- Ego Transire Murum._

 _\- Excellente idée, conseiller. Quand est-ce que le plan pourra être mit à l'œuvre ?_

 _\- D'ici quelques jours ou quelques semaines, tout au plus..._

 _\- Très bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à finaliser quelques détails, donc... »_

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis passe devant la porte en toute discrétion, pour que personne ne me voit.

Puis je vais dans la cour.

Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça... Pourquoi, déjà ? Pour avoir plus de terres ?

Les terres des Potter sont moches, sales, et contaminés par les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe !

Et puis... Leur plan va forcément provoquer une guerre.

Mon Père pense que tout va se passer facilement et rapidement, qu'ils vont tuer tout le monde puis occuper les terres.

C'est ridicule ! Une telle chose ne peut mener qu'à la guerre !

Même s'ils auront l'avantage en arrivant par surprise, le camp adverse ne se laissera pas faire.

Je dois aller voir mon Parrain...

Severus Snape.

Même si un mur a été monté, il est encore en contact avec l'autre Royaume.

Parce-qu'il a vécu son enfance avec la Reine, Lily Potter.

.

Je toque à la porte, puis Severus vient m'ouvrir.

« Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour Parrain. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Il s'efface pour me laisser passer.

Je me dirige, par habitude, vers le salon, puis vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

« Severus...

\- Veux-tu du thé, Draco ?

\- Non, cela ira. Viens donc par ici. »

Il vint s'asseoir face à moi.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi adopte-tu un air si grave ?

\- Parrain... Père veut mener une guerre contre le Royaume voisin. »

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Non... Je connais ton Père, il ne ferait pas cela.

\- C'est Tom, son conseiller, qui lui a proposé ce plan hier, dans l'après-midi. Il l'a proposé pour obtenir les terres des Potter. Ce matin, j'ai entendu leur conversation.

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter aux portes.

\- Tout bon Malfoy écoute aux portes. Et tu en fais tout autant, ne le nie pas.

\- D'accord... Mais dis-moi... Pourquoi t'intéresse-tu à ce qu'il va advenir du Royaume Potter... ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Draco :

C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi ?

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Je te connais mieux que quiconque, Draco. Même mieux que tes Parents. Alors je dois bien admettre que tu mens bien, mais cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

Alors je réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

« J'ai... La nuit dernière, un jeune homme de mon âge s'est introduit dans le château. »

À ces mots, mon Parrain fronce un peu plus les sourcils puis pose sur moi un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Qui était-il... ?

\- Harry... Potter. »

Durant une seconde, Severus ouvrit grand le yeux, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Le Prince Potter ? Que faisait-il de ce côté du mur ? Comment est-il passé à travers, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi est-il allé dans le château ? Et dernière question... Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lit ? »

Je souris légèrement avant de répondre.

« Calme-toi, Sev'... Tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais vu notre Royaume. Donc il est venu par curiosité. Et il a traversé le mur grâce à une formule... C'était... _Ego Transire Murum_ , je crois. Et... Pour ce qui est de la dernière question, je ne m'endors jamais facilement, donc je me balade à travers le château.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'a pas connu le monde de l'autre côté du mur ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait le même âge que toi, pourtant... ?

\- Et je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais... Ses Parents l'ont gardé enfermé jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Ils le jugeaient trop 'faible'.

\- D'accord... Très bien... Mais... Dans ce cas, c'est pour lui que tu t'inquiète pour leur Royaume ?

\- Heu... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es... Sûr de toi ? Car les Potter, enfin... Surtout la Mère, sont séduisants...

\- Pardon ? Non Parrain, non je ne suis pas attiré par Harry !

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui ! Certain !

\- Très bien, très bien... »

Acheva-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

« Alors... Quand est-ce que le plan devrait être mit à l'œuvre ?

\- Dans quelques jours... ou quelques semaines...

\- Très bien. J'irais prévenir Lily.

\- D'accord... Bon... Je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne journée Parrain.

\- Je te remercie, toi de même. »

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, puis une fois à l'extérieur, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Sur le chemin, je croise quelques uns de mes amis comme Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott...

Une fois dans mes appartements, je vais m'installer sur mon lit.

Que dois-je faire face à cela ?

Dois-je aller prévenir Harry, en me mettant de ce fait contre mon Père ?

Ou dois-je me taire et oublier Potter... ?

Non. Je veux aller le prévenir.

Mais comment ? Comment le puis-je ?

Je... Je pourrais faire comme lui. Traverser le mur.

Mais... Y aura-t-il quelqu'un, là-bas, pour m'intercepter avant que je ne puisse atteindre mon but ?

Je n'espère pas...

Mais... Depuis quand je m'inquiète de cela, moi ?

Je suis bien plus fort que n'importe qui pour m'introduire quelque part.

Et je contrôle le sort d'oubliette comme personne. Et les sorts de défense et d'attaque.

Donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Bon. J'irais le voir ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 7**

POV Harry :

Je suis dans mon lit... Et le visage de Draco me hante.

Depuis ce matin, je n'ai que son visage en tête.

J'ai essayé de me divertir, en allant faire une sieste près de la fontaine, en allant au village avec mes amis...

Mais rien n'y fait.

Et là, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Cela fait 2 heures que je suis dans mon lit, et mes paupières ne peuvent pas se fermer sans voir son visage.

Je suis maudit... Lui m'a probablement déjà oublié.

Ce n'est pas très compliqué...

Lui il est dans un Royaume bien plus grand et bien plus spacieux que le mien, alors oublier un simple petit Prince... Ce n'est pas compliqué pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Néanmoins... Je veux le voir.

Je vais aller le voir, et demain je ne serais plus assailli par son visage.

Alors je me lève...

POV Draco (Un peu plus tôt) :

J'ai traversé le mur ! Ce sort est parfait, vraiment...

Bon. Je dois rentrer dans ce château...

En fait, il n'est pas aussi délabré que je ne le pensais.

Il est plus grand et un peu plus riche que dans mes souvenirs.

Bon. Allez.

Aïe...

Il y a des gardes.

Ce sera vite réglé...

.

Je suis devant les portes.

Tous les gardes derrière moi sont devenus aveugles pour une durée déterminée.

Juste le temps qu'il me faudra pour prévenir Harry...

.

Ho non c'est pas vrai...

Où se trouve Harry dans ce fichu labyrinthe ?!

Je n'aurais pas pu penser à cela, sérieusement ?

Cela fait trente minutes que je tourne en rond, et je suis passé trois fois devant les Grandes Portes.

Je suis perdu !

J'entends des pas arriver... Mince ! Un garde... ?

Je vais me cacher derrière une tapisserie pendue au mur.

C'est poussiéreux cette chose...

Avec un sort, je crée une sorte de trou invisible dans la broderie, pour voir qui est là.

Et au moment où je vois de qui il s'agit, je souris.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin... Je suis simplement soulagé qu'il soit là.

Alors je sors de ma cachette.

« Harry... ? »

L'interpellé se retourne brusquement et sourit à son tour en me voyant.

« Draco ! Que... Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu te prévenir de quelque chose. On peut en parler en privé ? Enfin... Pas dans ce couloir où nos paroles résonnent... »

POV Harry :

Mon sourire s'en va.

Tout d'abord, je m'inquiète par rapport à ce qu'il a à me dire.

Ensuite... Je suis déçu d'avoir été le seul à avoir voulu le revoir.

Au final, il ne m'a peut-être pas oublié, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de me revoir.

« Bien sûr... Viens, on peut aller dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord, je te suis. »

Nous nous dirigèrent donc vers ma chambre.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui... Et toi ?

\- Oui je vais bien. Enfin... Ce que je vais te dire m'inquiète. Et cela va t'inquiéter autant que moi.

\- Vraiment... ? Mais de quoi il s'agit ? C'est dangereux ?

\- Très. On arrive bientôt ? »

Je fais signe que oui, puis nous arrivons devant ma porte.

« C'est là. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 8**

POV Draco :

Je suis assis dans un grand fauteuil et Harry me regarde, assis sur son lit, de ses grands yeux émeraude.

« Alors... Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot... Mon Père, à cause de l'idée de son conseiller, à l'intention de... Tous vous tuer pour obtenir vos terres. »

Harry est sous le choc.

Il écarquille les yeux et entrouvre sa bouche.

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais... Pour-Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nos terres sont largement suffisantes, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi il souhaite faire une telle chose... Ensuite, mon Père et son armée comptent traverser le mur à l'aide de la même formule que toi, que Tom Jedusor, le conseiller lui a transmise. Et quand... Dans quelques jours, ou quelques semaines. Je sais, c'est encore vague, mais je t'apporterai plus d'informations lorsque j'en aurais. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qu'il torturait depuis tout à l'heure.

Puis il me regarda avec un air méfiant et... Triste à la fois.

« Compte-tu te battre du côté de ton Royaume ? »

Quoi ?

« Mais... Non ! Sinon je ne serais jamais venu t'avertir de cette Guerre !

\- D'ailleurs... Pourquoi es-tu venu m'avertir, alors qu'en faisant cela, tu te met en danger face au Roi Malfoy ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas... Enfin... Probablement parce-que j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour... Votre Royaume. »

Oui. J'ai faillit dire 'J'ai peur pour toi.'.

Pourquoi lui personnellement ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

« Merci. »

Il me tire de mes pensées.

Je relève la tête que je ne me souvenais pas avoir baissé.

Puis je croise son regard reconnaissant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Il me sourit légèrement.

« Hum... Mon Parrain, Severus Snape, va venir aussi, pour prévenir ta Mère. Je l'ai informé en premier de la situation, pour qu'il vienne prévenir tes Parents. Car toi, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire... Enfin... Si tu leur avait dis cela, ils se seraient demandé comment tu l'as su et...

\- J'aurais été obligé d'avouer que je t'ai rencontré, un soir, en m'étant introduit dans votre Château. En effet... Tu penses à tout, toi ! »

Il agrandit son sourire encore un peu plus.

Et je me permets un sourire rieur.

« Non, en réalité... Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que je ne savais pas où tu pourrais être en venant ici. »

Puis je rigole doucement, et il se joint à moins.

« Bon, alors je retire ce que j'ai dis !

\- He ! J'ai quand même pensé à beaucoup d'autres choses... »

Je continue encore à sourire et lui aussi.

C'est... La première fois de ma vie que je souris autant en la présence de quelqu'un. Mes Parents ne m'ont pas vraiment inspiré le sourire... Ils voulaient surtout que je sois un futur Roi parfait, alors ils ne perdaient pas de temps à rire.

Nous passons encore quelques temps à parler, à faire un peu plus connaissance...

« Au fait... Comment as-tu passé les Grandes Portes ?

\- J'ai... J'ai rendu tous les gardes aveugles.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Attends, calme-toi, ce n'était que temporaire. »

Harry sourit, et moi j'ouvre un peu plus les yeux.

« Mince ! J'ai perdu trop de temps ! Ils ont dû retrouver la vue !

\- He bien... Tu n'auras qu'à leur relancer le sort...

\- Je ne peux pas, sauf si tu es d'accord pour que tes gardes perdent la vue...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lancer un tel sort deux fois avec un intervalle de seulement quelques heures peut coûter la vue. Le corps n'a pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de l'ancien sort.

\- Ho... Mince... Hum... Tu peux... Tu pourrais dormir ici, juste cette nuit... ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas... On me verrait demain !

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Personne n'ose me déranger le matin, donc personne ne te verrais ! Et... Je t'aiderais à t'échapper, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alors j'accepte.

Même si je sais que c'est risqué.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 9**

POV Draco :

Je me réveille doucement...

Où suis-je... ?

Ha oui. Je suis dans le Royaume Potter...

… Dans la chambre de Harry.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Aïe.

Je suis tombé du lit.

Mais cela a le mérite de me rappeler hier soir.

La veille au soir, j'ai prévenu Harry du danger qui plane désormais sur le Royaume Potter.

Ensuite, le sort sur les gardes s'est enlevé, puisque j'ai passé un peu trop de temps auprès de Harry.

Et je ne pouvais pas lancer ce sort une seconde fois en un si petit laps de temps...

Donc Harry m'a accueilli chez lui. Et... J'ai dormi dans son lit.

Très bien... Bon.

Le soleil se lève, doucement...

Et Harry se réveille.

« Bonjour Dra... Que fais-tu à terre ?

\- Je sauve le monde.

\- Normal pour un ange... »

Je relève brusquement la tête et me met à fixer Harry.

Un ange... ?

Harry a les yeux baissés et un petit sourire rêveur.

Il semble ailleurs...

Tout à coup, son sourire disparaît et sa tête se tourne violemment vers moi.

« Heu... Enfin... Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est juste que... Hum...

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est rien, t'as dû te tromper de mot.

\- Oui ! Oui c'est cela ! »

À sa confirmation, même si elle paraît -extrêmement- fausse, mon cœur se sert.

Pourquoi ? Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Allez demander à mon cœur, car mon cerveau n'en a aucune idée...

Un léger sourire prend place sur mon visage.

Puis je me relève.

« Bon... Je devrais rentrer. Comment le puis-je ?

\- Ha ! Oui ! Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose... »

Je vais m'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils de la chambre tandis que Harry part chercher quelque chose dans la malle au pied de son lit.

Puis il en sort quelque chose... Une sorte de cape...

Il se tourne vers puis sourit en me tendant la cape que j'empoigne.

« Voici ma cape d'invisibilité ! C'est mon Père qui me l'a offerte...

\- Wow... C'est incroyable ! Tu es au courant que... Que c'est un objet unique ?

\- Oui, mon Père m'en avait parlé. Mais pourquoi est-ce si incroyable ?

\- Bon... Très bien... Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi c'est si incroyable. Cette cape est une des trois reliques de la mort. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Hum... Non... ?

\- Une relique de la mort est... Bon. Je vais t'expliquer clairement. Viens t'asseoir. »

Harry vint s'asseoir dans le second fauteuil, face au mien.

« C'est l'histoire de trois frères, qui voyageaient le long d'une route tortueuse... À un moment donné, ils arrivèrent à une rivière trop dangereuse pour être traversée. Mais les trois frères, connaissant bien l'art de la magie, firent apparaître un pont. Alors qu'ils allaient traverser, une silouhette leur barra le passage. C'était la mort. »

Harry semblait déjà plongé dans l'histoire, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Elle était furieuse. Car d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leur magie et leur annonça avoir droit à une récompense pour leur malignité. Le plus âgé des frères lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres. Alors la mort lui en fit une, avec le manche d'un sureau qui se trouvait là. Le deuxième décida d'humilier la mort un peu plus : il lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Alors la mort ramassa une pierre de la rivière puis lui donna. Puis elle s'adressa au troisième frère, un homme humble, qui lui demanda quelque chose lui permettant de quitter cet endroit sans que la mort ne puisse le suivre. La mort, à contre-coeur, lui tendit alors sa propre cape d'invisibilité. »

Les grands yeux verts de Harry me fixaient, passionnés.

« Plus tard, le premier frère marcha alors vers un lointain village, puis tua un homme avec lequel il s'était querellé autrefois. Enivré par le pouvoir que la baguette de Sureau lui procurait, il se vanta d'être invincible. Mais cette nuit-là, un autre sorcier lui vola la baguette, puis... Lui trancha la gorge. Et ainsi, la mort prit le premier frère...

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui et prit la pierre qu'il tourna trois fois dans sa main. Pour sa plus grande joie, la fille qu'il avait toujours voulu épouser avant qu'elle ne meurt prématurément apparut devant lui. Cependant, elle resta triste et froide, car elle n'appartenait pas au monde des vivants. Rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, le deuxième frère se tua afin de la rejoindre. Et ainsi, la mort prit le deuxième frère...

Quant au troisième frère, la mort le chercha durant de nombreuses années, mais ne pût jamais le retrouver... Ce fût seulement quand il eut atteint un grand âge que le cadet enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueilli la mort comme une vieille amie, qu'il suivit avec joie et ils quittèrent cette vie, comme des égaux. »

Harry semblait à la fois ému, émerveillé et stupéfait.

Ses yeux permettent de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« C'est incroyable... En effet... Mais... Comment as-tu fais pour retenir cette histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle m'a marqué, cela doit être pour ça.

\- Oui... Merci, Draco. »

Nous échangeons un sourire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 10**

POV Harry :

Draco est reparti en se cachant sous ma cape.

Là, je retourne dans le château.

Tandis que je passe dans la grande cour du château, Hermione vient me voir.

« Salut Harry.

\- Salut Hermi... Heu... Ça va ? »

Elle me regarde bizarrement... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« Qui as-tu amené près du mur ? Et ne me mens pas... J'ai vu des preuves. »

Je me sens pâlir.

Elle est au courant ? Ho non, non, non !

Elle ne peut pas ! Je ne peux rien lui dire !

« Je... Heu... Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'avancer une telle chose ?

\- Tout d'abord, en te voyant sortir, je t'ai suivi. Je t'ai vu aller vers le mur... Déjà, avant de voir quelqu'un sortir de ta cape d'invisibilité, il y avait des pas dans l'herbe qui te suivaient. Ensuite... Une fois près du mur, je n'ai pas vu grand chose à cause du buisson qui se trouvait à vos côtés, mais j'ai vu la personne enlever la cape et te la rendre. Puis tu as lancé un sort sur le mur et tu t'es retrouvé seul. »

Durant tout son monologue, j'ai eu peur.

Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'elle sait tout, je n'ai plus rien à cacher...

Peut-être ai-je eu peur qu'elle aille tout répéter ?

Non, je sais qu'elle est une personne de confiance.

Non... En fait, j'ai eu peur que les gens à côté n'entendent tout.

Mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Personne n'est assez proche pour cela.

« Très bien, d'accord... Viens, allons dans ma chambre, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Puis elle me suivit.

.

Une fois dans ce lieu, nous nous assîment l'un face à l'autre dans les fauteuils.

Je me suis assis dans celui de Draco.

« Bon. Écoute... D'abord je vais te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ne parle de cela à personne.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne rigole pas. À **Personne**.

\- O-Oui, Harry, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je voulais m'en assurer. Alors... En premier lieu, je vais te raconter notre rencontre. C'était... Avant-hier soir. Les trois heures que j'ai passé à la bibliothèque étaient pour chercher un sort pour... traverser les murs.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Je souris. Puis je continue mon histoire...

.

« Très bien... Donc... Donc tu as rencontré Draco Malfoy, le Prince du Royaume voisin, hier soir il est venu t'informer d'une guerre et ensuite vous avez dormi dans le même lit, puis il est reparti ce matin. D'accord. Mais... Plus important : ton Père est-il au courant pour la guerre ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Hier soir, Draco m'a dit qu'il avait prévenu son Parrain pour qu'il aille prévenir ma Mère.

\- Son... Son Parrain connaît ta Mère ?

\- Oui. Severus Snape.

\- Je crois me souvenir de cet homme... Oui, il venait souvent avant la construction du mur. Un jour, alors que je jouais avec mon animal de compagnie, je lui ai foncé dedans... Il ne s'est ni inquiété pour moi, ni excusé. Moi je me suis excusée, mais il s'est contenté de me regarder de haut avec une moue méprisante. Puis il a continué son chemin.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a pas l'air des plus amical...

\- Oui, au contraire. En fait, j'ai connu son nom car ce même-jour, j'ai entendu la Reine l'appeler.

\- D'accord. Bon... Je devrais aller parler avec mes Parents, pour savoir s'ils sont au courant. Dis-moi... Crois-tu que je devrais leur dire que je connais le Prince Malfoy ?

\- Non. Non, surtout pas. Les Malfoy sont les ennemis principaux, et tes Parents ne te croiraient pas si tu leur disait que le Prince n'est pas avec eux.

\- Mais... Mais je pourrais leur prouver, non ?

\- Même les paroles de Malfoy ne conteraient pas, si c'est ce que tu espères. Les Malfoy sont de mauvaises personnes, connues pour leur orgueil, leur malignité et leur fourberie.

\- Attends... Tu es sincère ?

\- Oui. Bon, bien sûr, ils ont des qualités. Comme par exemple leur intelligence et leur beauté. Il est beau Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ho oui... Magnifique... Comme un Ange... »

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque le rire de Hermione résonna dans la pièce. Je relève la tête vers elle puis prends conscience de ce que je viens de dire.

« Heu... Enfin... Ouais, il est pas mal, j'ai vu mieux... !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Tu ne sais pas mentir, Harry ! Bon... Je vais te laisser. Je dois aller retrouver Ron. Va donc voir tes Parents et arrange-toi pour savoir s'ils sont au courant de quelque chose.

\- Oui, va donc retrouver l'amour de ta vie ! »

Avant de sortir, elle se retourne, rougissante.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas l'amour de ma vie ! Arrête avec ça...

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir non plus, très chère.

\- Haha. Très drôle. Toi, vas donc retrouver ton bel Ange Malfoy ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de rougir et de protester avec un « He ! » très recherché qu'elle ferme la porte en ricanant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 11**

POV Draco :

En fin de compte, personne ne s'était rendu compte de mon absence.

Et ce n'est pas si mal.

Je suis passé dans ma chambre pour me changer, et à présent je vais chez mon Parrain.

J'espère qu'il est allé prévenir la Reine Potter.

J'arrive, je toque à sa porte.

Il vient m'ouvrir.

« Bonjour Draco. Entre. »

Je le salue à mon tour puis vais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil habituel.

« Du thé ?

\- Non, merci. Tu es allé prévenir la Reine Potter ?

\- Oui. Elle est directement allé prévenir le Roi. Elle avait peur...

\- Et je la comprend. Harry aussi semblait effrayé et inquiet. Bon. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais prévenu sa Mère. »

Je me lève alors puis me dirige vers la porte.

Juste avant que je n'ouvre celle-ci, je le salue.

Puis je sors.

Bien... Je dois retourner voir mon Père.

Peut-être acceptera-t-il de me parler de cette guerre ?

POV Harry :

Je me dirige vers la salle du Trône.

J'ouvre les Grandes Portes...

« Harry ! Viens donc par ici ! »

Quoi ?

Je tourne ma tête vers ma Mère, qui vient de m'appeler.

Et je l'observe... Elle semble inquiète.

Oui, elle a été mise au courant.

Je m'approche d'elle...

« Bonjour, Mère.

\- Bonjour Harry... Viens, suis-moi, ton Père et moi devons te parler. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se détourne puis me conduit jusqu'à une autre pièce.

Une salle de séjour.

Mon Père est assit dans un fauteuil.

Ma Mère et moi nous dirigons vers le canapé.

Mon Père aussi semble inquiet...

« Harry... Ta Mère a été informé d'une chose grave.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Notre Royaume va entrer en guerre. »

Je fis semblant d'être horrifié, comme si je venais seulement d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« P-Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu...

\- Contre... Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

\- Contre le Royaume des Malfoy. Le Roi veut récupérer nos terres. Et pour ce qui est du moment... Nous n'en savons encore rien, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder...

\- Et... Par qui l'avez-vous su ?

\- Ta Mère en a été informée par son ami d'enfance, Severus Snape, se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Et comment lui en a-t-il été informé ? C'est peut-être un piège...

\- Il ne nous en a rien dit. Et... Non, c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Car il aime ta Mère. »

Ha... D'accord.

Je me tû.

Bon. C'est parfait. Ils ont bien été informés.

Et Draco ? A-t-il réussi à obtenir plus d'informations ?

Mais... Tout d'abord, son absence a-t-elle été remarquée ?

Si une seule personne découvre qu'il est allé dans le camp ennemi, il pourrait en payer les conséquences...

C'est vrai ! On pourrait le traiter de traître, traîner sa renommée dans la boue, le déshériter...

Non... Non... C'est trop horrible !

Je dois renoncer à notre amitié, pour ne pas lui apporter d'ennui...

POV Draco :

J'arrive dans la salle de Trône, là où mon Père m'attends.

Il m'avait donné rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire de ma Mère, pour me parler d'une chose importante...

Peut-être va-t-il aborder le sujet que j'attends impatiemment.

Je m'approche du Trône, où mon Père est actuellement assit puis vais m'asseoir sur le mien, à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Père, dis-je d'un air désinteressé mais tout de même respectueux.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui. C'est à propos du plan que m'a exposé Tom. Je souhaiterais t'en faire part.

\- Faites donc, Père. Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Nous allons mener une Guerre contre le Royaume Potter.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Pour récupérer leurs terres, voyons.

\- Mais... En avons-nous besoin ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Très bien, Père... Quand cela va-t-il commencer ?

\- Dans exactement trois jours, nous pourrons commencer. Cela va se dérouler de manière rapide et efficace.

\- Vous croyez cela...

\- Je te demande pardon ? »

J'avais marmonné ma phrase, espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas.

« Je n'ai rien dit, Père. »

Il me regarda, sceptique.

Puis il sembla renoncer à me demander ce que j'avais dis.

« D'accord.

\- Et... Comment allons-nous procéder ?

\- Nous ?

\- Oui... Je... Pourrais-je participer ? »

Lucius eu un léger sourire. Qui disparut bien vite, car un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions.

« Très bien.

\- Alors... Je devrais être au courant de tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette guerre. De tous les détails.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon fils, le Prince, tu seras donc l'un des éléments les plus importants dans cette attaque.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas.

\- Et tu dois être tenu au courant de chaque information. C'est pour cela que tu viendras ce soir, avec moi. Nous irons voir Tom.

\- Merci, Père. »

Parfait.

Je devrais retourner voir Harry ce soir, pour l'informer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 12**

POV Harry :

Mon Père a travaillé sur des plans de défense toute la journée.

Avec moi.

Il a aussi mit au courant le peuple au complet, pour que tout le monde soit prêt à affronter l'inévitable.

Beaucoup de gens ont pris leur courage en mains, tandis que d'autres versaient quelques larmes.

Car 'guerre' est souvent synonyme de 'perte'. La perte de nos proches.

Mais... Ce qui m'a encore plus marqué et ému, ce sont les quelques personnes ayant semblé être... Résignées à mourir.

Après cela, je suis retourné à l'intérieur du château et ai pleuré.

Puis j'ai pris ma baguette et me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque.

Si l'on doit vivre une guerre, autant se battre avec autant de force que nous le pouvons. Même si l'on doit mourir pour cela.

Je ne laisserai pas notre Royaume s'effondrer.

Les Malfoy ne gagneront pas, c'est hors de question.

Je ferme un immense manuel sur lequel je travaille depuis au moins deux heures.

J'ai appris beaucoup de sorts... J'espère qu'ils me seront utiles.

D'ailleurs, l'un des sorts dont j'aurais très probablement besoin, et un sort anti-hypnose. Je suppose que la fourberie des Malfoy les feront hypnotiser beaucoup de gens... Mais je serais là pour les en empêcher.

Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Il est... Minuit.

Je n'aurais pas dû veiller autant. Je dois être en forme pour affronter nos ennemis.

Alors que je m'apprête à dormir, bercé par le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur ma vitre, quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

Je fronce les sourcils puis vais ouvrir celle-ci.

Et là, j'ouvre grand les yeux.

Non ! Pourquoi est-il là ? Je ne devais pas le revoir...

Mais cette décision est plus facile à prendre lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

Il est trempé jusqu'au os et me regarde dans les yeux.

Ses cheveux blonds platines sont collés à son front et à son cou.

Ses vêtements trempés laissent ses formes apparaître, serrés contre son corps fin.

« Bonsoir Draco. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

Son sourire disparaît.

Je me décale légèrement pour le laisser passer puis lui demande pourquoi est-il là.

« Je... Je suis venu t'informer. Mon Père a accepté de me dire chaque détails de son plan et de me tenir au courant de n'importe quel changement. J'ai donc participé à une réunion avec Tom Jedusor, son conseiller. »

Me dit-il alors que je ferme la porte.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil après lui avoir proposé une serviette pour se sécher, ce qu'il a accepté.

Il vient aussi s'asseoir.

POV Draco :

 **FLASH BACK**

 _J'entre dans la salle de rassemblement, là où beaucoup de personnes sont réunies._

 _Je les reconnais._

 _Il y a tous les chefs de guerre se trouvant sous les ordres de mon Père._

 _Il y a aussi le grand mage du Royaume, Salazar Serpentard, ainsi que les Rois de trois Royaumes voisins._

 _Ces trois Royaumes ont les mêmes règles que nous : seuls les sang-purs peuvent vivre sur leurs terres._

 _Et bien sûr, il y a Tom Jedusor._

 _Il se trouve à l'autre bord de l'immense table en pierre, installé sur une chaise un peu plus grande que les autres et nous regardent, tous, avec un sourire en coin._

 _Son visage... Il est effrayant._

 _Celui-ci est d'une couleur blanche un peu grisée, son nez ne se voit presque pas, il n'a pas de cheveux..._

 _Il n'a rien d'humain._

 _Mais cela en fait l'homme le plus craint, après mon Père et le mage -qui est un homme extrêmement sadique, fourbe, froid et méchant-._

 _Tom est le conseiller le plus important de tous, de part son ingéniosité._

 _Chaque problème auquel fait face le Royaume Malfoy, il y remédie._

 _Mon Père et moi nous installons à sa gauche, sur les côtés._

 _« Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie d'être venu. »_

 _Tous le monde répond par un simple signe de tête._

 _« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais me présenter auprès des Rois venant de l'extérieur. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, conseiller du Grand Roi Malfoy. »_

 _Il sourit puis reprends._

 _« Si je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous présenter un plan, auquel mon Roi a adhéré. Il s'agit simplement de récupérer les terres du Royaume Potter et... D'exterminer les sangs-mêlés, ainsi que les moldus. »_

 _Il y eu quelques chuchotements dans la salle._

 _Moi, je restai choqué. Il veut aussi tuer les Moldus et les sang-de-bourbes ?_

 _« Mais... Les Moldus ne nous ont rien fait, et les sangs-mêlés non plus. Pourquoi les exterminer ? » Intervint l'un des Rois._

 _« C'est très simple. Voyez-vous, personne ne s'en est encore rendu compte, mais... Après de nombreuses recherches à ce sujet, j'en ai conclu que ces personnes polluaient nos terres. Le monde n'a de place que pour une seule espèce : la notre._

 _\- Je ne vous suis pas. » Répondit un second Roi._

 _« Voyez-vous même. »_

 _Tom sourit puis sortit sa baguette._

 _Il la pointa vers la table, c'est pourquoi personne ne se sentit attaqué._

 _« Hypnosis »_

 _Un éclair jaune sortit de sa baguette puis traversa la table en direction de tous les Rois, dont mon Père, ainsi que vers les chefs de Guerre._

 _Personne n'eut le temps d'esquiver, mise à part moi, qui me suis décalé discrètement sur le côté avant que l'éclair ne m'atteigne._

 _Et je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste._

 _Dans les yeux du Roi se trouvant en face de moi, je vois un voile jaune apparaître puis disparaître._

 _Après cela, même si rien n'a vraiment changé, je ressens un léger frisson._

 _« N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, Lucius ? »_

 _De quel droit appelait-il mon Père par son prénom ?_

 _« Oui, Tom._

 _\- Non, non... Appelle moi Maître. Ou Lord. Lord Voldemort._

 _\- Bien, Maître. »_

 _Ho non... Il a complètement réduit mon Père à l'état d'esclave..._

 _Mais... Pourtant, personne n'a l'air complètement hypnotisé._

 _À mon avis, il les a laissé vivre comme ils veulent mais... Les oblige à lui obéir et à le respecter. Ingénieux... Mais monstrueux._

 _« Est-ce que tout le monde est bien d'accord avec mon plan ?_

 _\- Oui, Maître. » Répondirent-ils tous en cœur._

 _Seul Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas réagit. D'ailleurs... Aucun sort ne lui a été jeté, à lui._

 _Voldemort se leva puis demanda au mage de faire de même. Il se plaça en face de celui-ci._

 _« Très chère Salazar... Adieu. »_

 _Et en seulement quelques secondes, après que Tom ait pointé sa baguette sur le Mage, celui-ci fût transformé en serpent. Et au même moment, toute sa magie semblait être aspirée par Voldemort._

 _« Salazar... Désormais, tu te nommeras Nagini. C'est mieux. N'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Le serpent sembla acquiescer._

 _« Bien. À présent, nous pouvons parler de ce qui nous intéresse. Le plan. »_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 13**

POV Harry **:**

C'est une horreur.

Une pure et simple horreur.

Draco vient de me parler du plan.

Et... Et je ne sais plus que dire ni que faire.

Alors... Cet homme, Voldemort, va tous nous anéantir.

Non ! C'est hors de question !

Il ne sera jamais assez puissant pour nous vaincre !

Draco, toujours assis sur le fauteuil face à moi, tremble légèrement.

Il a froid ?

Je m'approche de lui puis enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.

Ses mains viennent se loger dans mon dos et s'agripper à mes vêtements.

« Tout ira bien Harry... Je vais vous aider... Je ferais mon maximum, au risque d'y perdre la vie. »

Je resserre mon étreinte.

« Non Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour nous. Sauve-toi, et reste en vie. »

Il redresse son visage et affiche une expression... Comme s'il venait d'être trahit.

« Quoi ? Non mais... C'est hors de question, d'accord ? Je me suis lancé un objectif, alors j'irais jusqu'au bout. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. »

Je rigole doucement devant son visage déterminé puis me prend une légère tape sur le haut du crâne.

Les sourcils froncés, Draco reprend la parole :

« Ne rigole pas ! Je suis très sérieux ! »

Il se dégage de mes bras puis... Boude.

Et là, j'éclate de rire.

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Arrête !

\- Désolé ! Je... Tu me fais rire ! »

Après quelque minutes, Draco sourit puis laisse échapper un rire.

« Arrête de rire s'il-te-plaît... Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi. »

Me dit-il avec un visage faussement sérieux, avec un léger sourire en coin.

Alors je me calme peu à peu puis arrive à articuler quelques mots.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis... Cela me fait du bien de rire un peu. »

Dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour.

« Bon. »

Dit-il en se levant.

« Je vais devoir y aller... »

Ayant baissé son regard, il le relève et me regarde dans les yeux.

Ses yeux gris m'ensorcellent et il n'en a même pas conscience.

C'est horrible de me faire subir ça...

Je baisse les yeux puis regarde à nouveau ma fenêtre.

Il pleut toujours.

« Si tu sors à nouveau, tu vas tomber malade...

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Reste. »

Je place mon regard dans le sien.

Il fait un petit sourire.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Je détourne mon regard puis reprends avec un air désintéressé.

« C'est pour toi que je propose. Reste, comme ça tu n'attraperas pas froid et ton Père ne saura pas que tu es sorti alors qu'il pleuvait, c'est-à-dire la nuit. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il hausse un sourcil puis croise les bras.

« C'est d'accord. »

Je me retourne vers lui puis rougie en voyant son léger sourire moqueur.

« Bon... Ben... Heu... On n'a plus qu'à aller se coucher alors. »

Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit d'un pas nerveux.

J'entends l'approbation de Draco puis m'installe sous mes couvertures.

Peu de temps après, les lumières sont éteintes.

« Il faudra que je me réveille tôt demain, pour que personne ne remarque mon absence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le soleil se lève tôt, il nous réveillera.

\- Très bien. Alors si je me réveille trop tard, cela sera de ta faute. »

Je rigole doucement.

« Très bien. Tu pourras t'en prendre à moi, je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu devrais, pourtant.

\- Ho... Serait-ce une menace ?

\- Peut-être. Nous verrons cela demain.

\- Très bien. »

Je souris puis finis par m'endormir.

.

Quelqu'un me secoue...

J'ouvre un œil. Puis deux.

Draco ? Pourquoi semble-t-il autant alerté ?

« Le soleil est déjà bien trop levé ! Les nuages l'ont caché ! »

Hein ?

Il va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tête baissée.

« C'est trop tard... Maintenant, tous le monde a dû remarquer mon absence, ils ont dû partir à ma recherche, tout le monde va savoir que j'étais ici, que je suis le traître du Royaume ! »

Je me redresse doucement, me frotte les yeux puis pose ma main sur le dos de Draco.

« Ne t'en fais pas. À mon avis, étant tout de même le Prince, ils ne vont pas te considérer comme un traître avant d'avoir des preuves sérieuses.

\- Et si quelqu'un me surprend traversant le mur ?

\- Personne ne te surprendra.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais je reste optimiste. »

Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

« Harry ? Tu es là ? »

Ho non ! Hermione !

C'est pas vrai...

Je me tourne vers Draco, qui semble aussi paniqué que moi.

Je me lève puis commence à chercher une cachette.

Le parquet grince, ce qui prouve ma présence.

« Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai entendu ! Allez, ouvre cette porte, paresseux ! »

Je souris puis vois que Draco me regarde, visiblement étonné.

« De quel droit te parle-t-elle de cette manière ? »

Me chuchote-t-il.

Mais malheureusement, il avait tout de même parlé trop fort.

« Avec qui es-tu, Harry ? »

Je baisse les yeux puis me dirige vers la porte.

Je l'ouvre et trouve une Hermione méfiante juste derrière.

Je me décale puis la laisse entrer.

Elle me regarde une seconde, avance, puis s'arrête directement à la vue du Prince Malfoy.

« J-je... Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû... enfin... »

Je vais me placer juste devant elle, pour qu'elle arrête de fixer Draco.

Celui-ci a les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler...? »

Je vais m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et Hermione en fait de même.

Draco vient s'installer sur l'accoudoir du mien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 14**

POV Draco :

Nous avons parlé des nouvelles à propos de la Guerre à Granger, la sang-de-bourbe.

Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup... Elle est beaucoup trop familière avec le Prince pour une sang-mêlé... Et ses airs de je-sais-tout m'agacent.

En tout cas, elle semblait parfaitement au courant que Harry et moi nous connaissions.

Et elle nous a souvent regardé l'un après l'autre avec un sourire malicieux, avant que nous ne lui parlions de la Guerre.

D'ailleurs... Le visage de Granger est passé par toutes les expressions lors du récit de Harry.

D'abord la curiosité, puis l'inquiétude, la peur, et enfin la tristesse.

« Comment allons-nous faire... Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore, Harry. Lui seul pourra vraiment nous aider.

\- Tu as raison Hermione. Mais d'abord... Je dois raccompagner Draco jusqu'au mur.

\- Très bien. Je t'attendrais devant la porte des appartements du Mage. À tout à l'heure Harry ! Au revoir Prince Malfoy. »

Finit-elle avec une légère révérence.

Suite à cela, Harry me raccompagna, me cachant sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Je traverse le mur, puis...

« Malfoy ! »

Ho non.

Ho non non non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas Pansy !

 **Dites-moi que Pansy ne m'a pas vu traverser le mur !**

« Malfoy que...

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Pansy ?

\- Je... Tout le Royaume te cherche depuis maintenant une heure, mais... Où...

\- Très bien. Je m'en vais prévenir mon Père de mon retour. Si l'on peut appeler cela un retour, puisque je n'étais même pas partit. »

Dis-je en la contournant d'un pas calme pour cacher mon inquiétude.

« Malfoy, je t'ai vu traverser le mur. »

Je me stoppe brusquement puis me retourne lentement.

Elle est là, bien droite sur ses deux pieds, les bras croisés, avec un regard... Sévère.

« Je te demande pardon, Parkinson ? »

Son regard vacille légèrement.

Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus lorsque je la nomme par son nom.

Néanmoins, elle continue.

« Qu'es-tu... Qu'es-tu allé faire de l'autre côté ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Si. Car actuellement, je suis la seule témoin. Écoute... Dis-moi seulement ce que tu allé faire de l'autre côté et je ne dirais rien. Tu sais que notre Royaume sera bientôt en Guerre contre celui des Potter, donc je ne peux pas risquer de faire quoi que ce soit à l'encontre du Seigneur Voldemort sous prétexte que je t'aime... beaucoup.

\- Comment... Attends. Comment es-tu au courant que nous sommes en Guerre, et pourquoi appelles-tu Tom ainsi ? Il t'a hypnotisé toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Comment cela ? »

Je m'approche brusquement d'elle, place mes mains sur ses épaules et la fixe mon regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! Il a ensorcelé tous le monde ?!

\- Calmes-toi Draco, tu me fais peur ! »

Je me calme doucement puis retire mes mains.

« Comment cela 'ensorcelé' ?

\- Hier soir... Lors de la réunion entre tous les Rois qui ont acceptés de nous aider, notre Royaume, les chefs de Guerre et notre Mage... Et... Voldemort...

\- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Voldemort a ensorcelé tous les Rois.

\- Pardon ?! Et... Même le Mage ? N'est-il pas censé être plus puissant que lui ?

\- C'est le plus étonnant. Le Conseiller a réussi à récupérer toute la magie de Salazar et à le réduire en Serpent... »

Pansy semble paniquée.

« Non... Alors... Le Roi a perdu le contrôle ?

\- Il... semblerait, oui.

\- Ho non...

\- Mais... Comment as-tu été mise au courant de la Guerre ?

\- Voldemort nous a tous réunis ce matin pour nous en informer. Il nous a tous convaincu de le suivre. Et... La plupart du peuple l'a suivi, en accord avec ses idées de... Détruire les Moldus et autres sangs-de-bourbes.

\- Vas-tu les suivre ?

\- Oui mais... Tu ne veux pas, toi ?

\- Non. C'est hors-de-question.

\- Alors... Je serais avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors si tu as des ennuis, j'en aurais autant que toi. »

Je souris légèrement en la remerciant.

« Mais... Qu'es-tu allé faire de l'autre côté du mur ?

\- C'est... Une longue histoire. Mais là, je pense que l'on me cherche encore. Je devrais aller prévenir mon Père que je suis ici.

\- D'accord. Mais il te demandera où tu étais !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme toi, j'ai grandis avec Salazar à mes côtés, le sang-pur le plus intelligent, fourbe et menteur que je connaisse. Je saurais improviser. »

Je la salue en souriant puis elle fait de même.

Elle se dirige vers la porte à notre gauche pour rentrer dans le château tandis que je vais vers les grandes portes, au devant.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle du trône, où je trouve mon Père.

Qui semble bien plus froid que d'habitude.

En me voyant, il s'approche sévèrement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Me dit-il froidement.

Je frissonne légèrement.

Jamais il ne m'a parlé ainsi... Avec si peu d'humanité dans la voix...

Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'hypnose... ?

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Si le sort ne servait qu'à leur faire accepter le plan, mais que le reste était simplement la part inhumaine de ces hommes... ?

Face à son ton peu amène, mon visage se ferme.

« J'étais derrière le château, et je n'ai vu personne venir me chercher... Père. »

Ce dernier mot m'eût presque écorché la bouche.

Et mon ton semblait aussi froid que celui de mon géniteur.

« Peu importe. Le Maître veut te voir.

\- Le Maître... ?

\- Lord Voldemort, voyons. Notre Maître. Il veut te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

J'acquiesce puis le suit jusque dans la salle de réunion.

Mon Père se dirige vers Voldemort puis pose un genou à terre une fois face à lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Depuis quand mon Père s'agenouille devant quelqu'un ?!**

C'est pas vrai...

Je vois mon Père me jeter un regard sévère en coin puis je comprend que je devrais faire comme lui.

Alors je me dirige vers les pieds apparemment bénis du Lord puis m'agenouille à mon tour.

« Relevez-vous. »

La voix traînante et froide de Voldemort me fît froncer les sourcils.

Nous nous exécutons.

« Maître, je vous ai apporter mon fils. Dois-je partir.

\- Non, attends. Je souhaiterais modifier la salle du trône. La salle devrait être... Plus sombre. Je te fais confiance, mon très cher bras-droit, pour reconstruire cette salle. Mais si tu échoues... Tu en souffriras.

\- Très bien, Maître. Je m'en vais demander les services du constructeur en chef.

\- Tu peux partir. »

Mon Père s'en alla, après avoir fait une rapide révérence.

Donc il est son bras-droit...

« Mon cher Draco Malfoy... Comme tu as pu l'entendre, ton Père est mon bras-droit... Et tu es son fils. Tu as donc un rôle presque aussi important que le sien. En premier lieu, je voulais que tu saches qu'en cas de la mort accidentelle de ton Père, tu le remplaceras. »

Je serre les poings.

En voyant cela, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ensuite... »

J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il levait sa baguette sur ma personne que déjà, je l'entendais prononcer le sort impardonnable et ressentais une douleur bien plus grande que celles que j'avais déjà pu endurer.

« Endoloris. »

Je criais.

Fort.

Très fort.

Une fois qu'il eu finit, il leva le sort puis s'approcha lentement avec un léger sourire satisfait, tandis que j'agonisais presque au sol.

Il baissa les yeux.

« Je sais que tu as traversé le mur dernièrement. Je le sais depuis la première fois. Je sais aussi que le jeune Potter a été le premier à le traverser. Et, bien sûr, je sais que tu es un traître. Lorsque j'ai lancé le sort d'hypnose, tu l'as évité. Par la suite, j'ai juste voulu m'assurer que tu ne serais pas contre mon plan pour autant. Malheureusement, je me suis trompé... Je devrais te tuer pour cela. Mais non... Tu es tout de même l'un de mes principaux espoirs dans cette guerre. Je connais l'étendue de ton pouvoir. Donc... Ce serait dommage de gâcher un si bon partie. N'es-tu pas de mon avis ? »

Je ne voulais même pas répondre.

Déjà, je ne pouvais pas. Et puis... Ma réponse ne lui aurait pas plu, et j'aurais sincèrement risqué la mort.

Donc...

« _Hypnosis_ »

Je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre au sein de mon corps.

Comme si un grand courant d'air froid avait traversé ma peau pour aller se balader entre mes entrailles et autour de mon cerveau.

Mais... Le plus important, c'est que je viens de me rendre compte que...

Les idées de mon Maître ne sont pas si mauvaises.

Les races différentes de la notre doivent disparaître.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 15**

POV Harry :

Nous ressortons du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il est resté étrangement calme face à la nouvelle et les détails.

Comme s'il les connaissait déjà.

En tout cas, il nous a été d'une grande aide. Nous avons passé l'après-midi entière avec lui, pour qu'il nous apprenne quels sorts nous devons savoir pour nous confronter à cette guerre.

Je me tourne vers Hermione puis lui sourit légèrement.

« Bon... Demain, nous irons étudier tout cela. Avec Ron. Il faut qu'il soit prêt, lui aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous y arriverons. Et... Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà appris à pratiquer la plupart des sorts, donc je pourrais vous aider.

\- Moi aussi. Je te rappelle que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque dernièrement. Mais Ron doit aussi savoir se battre. »

Hermione acquiesce, me salue, puis part.

Alors que je m'affaissais contre le mur derrière moi, la statue cachant l'entrée du grand bureau du Mage s'ouvrit, puis je vis la tête de ce dernier sortir de l'encadrement.

« Re-bonsoir Harry. Monte donc, je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

Sans trop réfléchir, je me redressais puis l'accompagnais.

Une fois assis dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau, je me demandais enfin ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire.

« Harry. Je vais aller droit au but. Je dois t'apprendre l'occlumancie. Je pense que tu as... Le potentiel nécessaire à une telle chose. Et cette discipline permet beaucoup de chose.

\- L'occlumancie ? Vraiment ? J'ai appris ce que c'était dans l'un des manuels de la bibliothèque, mais je ne pensais pas...

\- Pouvoir être capable de maîtriser une telle chose ? He bien... En vérité, tu as très exactement le niveau, mais ne te surestime pas. Ce n'est pas sûr que tu y arrive. Nous aurons toute la guerre pour t'apprendre ce sort, car il n'est pas le plus important. Alors... Reviens me voir demain, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Très bien. Une dernière question, Albus... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cela devant Hermione ?

\- Hermione n'a pas le niveau pour une telle chose. Mais la connaissant, elle se serait sans doute acharnée sur le sujet, pour en savoir plus et essayer de maîtriser cela. »

Finit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je le lui rendis, me leva, le salua puis partis.

En retournant dans ma chambre, je passe à côté d'une grande horloge sur laquelle je regarde l'heure.

19h00.

Je devrais plutôt me diriger vers la salle à manger, en fin de compte.

.

Je me trouve actuellement à table, en compagnie de mes Parents, qui discute à nouveau de la Guerre qui approche à grands pas.

« J'insiste sur le fait que nous devrions appeler à l'aide les Royaumes voisins.

\- Je te rappelle que chacun des Royaumes voisins sont déjà alliés aux Malfoy.

\- Seulement ceux peuplés uniquement de sangs-purs. Mais ceux qui acceptent les divers personnes ne sont absolument pas leurs alliés ! Alors nous devrions leur demander.

\- Chéri, cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'il veuillent se lancer dans une Guerre. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, jusqu'à ce que mon Père reprenne la parole.

« Tu as raison Lily. Mais comment faire dans ce cas ? Nos armées ont toujours été moins puissantes que celles des Malfoy...

\- Je propose que l'on organise des entraînements de groupe pour entraîner le peuple aussi. Un grand nombre des personnes présentes dans le Royaume ont un potentiel plutôt intéressant et impressionnant. »

Mes Parents tournèrent la tête vers moi tandis que je baissais la mienne.

Je me sens bête... Il refuseront forcé -

« C'est une excellente idée mon fils !

\- Oui, tu es bien le fils de ton Père. Toujours plein de brillantes idées, Harry. »

Me dirent-ils en souriant.

Moi, je relevais la tête, heureux que mon idée ait été acceptée.

« C'est vrai. Notre Royaume est mêlé à une Guerre, et notre peuple n'aurait pas le droit de riposter eux aussi ? Foutaises ! Ils auront tout autant le droit de protéger leurs vies que nous ! »

Reprit mon Père.

.

23h00.

Draco n'est pas venu.

Attends... Pourquoi parais-je si désespéré à cette idée ?

N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il me manquait déjà après... une... journée...

Ridicule. Qu'il vienne ou pas, cela ne changera pas mon Monde !

Je me tournais une dernière fois vers la porte puis allais au lit.

 **OoOoOoO**

Demain, notre Royaume sera en Guerre.

Les délais sont terminés.

Nous sommes déjà la veille au soir d'un jour qui changera notre histoire.

Durant toute la journée, j'ai étudié l'occlumancie avec Dumbledore, tandis que Hermione et Ron travaillaient à la bibliothèque et que le peuple apprenait à se défendre.

D'ailleurs, au dîner, mon Père me vanta les mérites de ces sorciers.

Chacun a un potentiel plutôt bon, tandis que d'autres en ont un encore meilleur.

Bien.

Je vais me coucher, en me demandant ce que peut bien faire Draco, s'il n'a pas été remarqué.

Alors que je posais ma tête sur mon oreiller, je me redresse brusquement.

Ho non... Et si son absence avait vraiment été remarquée cette fois ?!

Non, non, non...

C'est impossible !

Et... Et si Voldemort l'avait attrapé ?

Alors... Il l'aurait tué...

Je me lève précipitamment, m'habille pour sortir puis me dirige vers la porte.

Je **dois** aller vérifier qu'il va bien, au risque de me faire voir.

En ouvrant ma porte, je tombe nez à nez avec ma Mère.

« Harry ? Où comptais-tu aller ?

\- Mère... ? Je... Je voulais aller prendre l'air, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Ho... Très bien.

\- Et... Tu souhaitais me voir ? »

Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle se reprit et se souvenu qu'elle avait comme intention de toquer à ma porte.

« Ho... Oui. Je souhaitais te parler de la Guerre. Peut-être pourrions nous aller nous balader ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr. »

.

Ma Mère et moi avons passé une demi-heure à marcher dehors, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop fatigués pour aligner plus de trois pensées cohérentes.

Je suis donc là, dans mon lit.

D'abord consumé par le sommeil, j'avais dans l'espoir de m'endormir directement.

Mais à présent... En repensant à mon inquiétude concernant le Prince Malfoy et à la conversation que j'ai eu plus tôt avec ma Mère, je n'ai plus sommeil.

Malheureusement.

La Reine et moi avons parlé de quelque chose d'inquiétant...

Elle m'a parlé de la probable mort de mes Parents.

Que si elle et mon Père mourraient, j'hériterais de tout, du Royaume au complet.

Et... Elle m'a aussi demandé de diriger ce Royaume d'une main de maître, de me construire une belle vie, de me dire que mes Parents sont dans un monde meilleur et que je n'aurais donc pas à m'attrister de leur mort au point d'en devenir dépressif...

Mais non... Ils ne mourront pas. C'est impossible.

Un Roi ne meurt jamais.

Et une Reine non plus.

Je ferais tout pour les protéger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 16**

POV Draco :

Le peuple se prépare à l'attaque.

Moi, j'observe tout cela de la fenêtre de ma chambre, tout en haut d'une tour.

Ce royaume déjà immense grandira encore après la victoire des Malfoy.

Je me demande comment se préparent nos ennemis.

Je regrette de les avoir mis au courant... J'aurais dû les tuer avant tout, pour monter encore plus haut dans l'estime de mon Maître.

Mais... J'ai encore mes chances.

Si je tue le Prince, et que je laisse les Parents à mon Maître, peut-être que mon cas s'améliorera...

Et que ma traîtrise sera un minimum pardonnée.

POV Externe :

Voldemort était là, dos au mur, regardant le peuple.

« Un traître parmi nous a mis au courant le Royaume voisin, mes très chers amis. »

Alors que des murmures commençaient à emplir l'atmosphère, leur Maître reprit.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à punir les personnes ayant détruit notre discrétion lors de notre attaque. À présent, autant y aller directement ! »

Il sourit.

« Nous détruirons ce mur ! Lorsque les terres avoisinants les notre seront à nous, un mur ne nous sera d'aucune utilité ! »

Des acclamations remplacèrent la voix effrayante de l'homme à la peau blanc sale.

Il rigola brièvement devant son effet puis se retourna vers le mur.

Il leva sa baguette puis, bien vite, fût suivit de ses comparses.

Tous ensemble, ils prononcèrent la même formule.

« _Destruxit Murum_ »

Oui, Voldemort aurait très bien pu détruire ce mur seul, mais...

Il faut bien faire croire à ces gens qu'ils sont utiles dans chacune des actions qu'entreprend leur maître...

Sinon ils se sentiront inutiles et abandonneront l'idée qu'ils sont d'une quelconque aide dans cette Guerre.

Ce qui est le cas. Mais s'il n'y a personne pour aider, alors l'attaque finale se déroulerait trop lentement.

Une fois la fumée due à l'effondrement du mur fût dispersée, le Royaume Malfoy eu tout le loisir d'observer le Royaume Potter dans toute sa splendeur : Des gens prêts à se battre contre n'importe quelle menace.

Des gens prêt à défendre la vie de n'importe lequel de ses camarades.

Tous le monde pointa sa baguette contre leurs ennemis, alors que Voldemort s'avança doucement vers ceux-ci.

« Bonjour mes très chers. Ravi de voir à quel point vous êtes prêts à combattre pour vos vies. C'est très bien. Sinon, ce ne serait pas amusant... Ce serait trop facile. Bien. Bellatrix ? »

Une femme au sourire fou et aux cheveux frisés apparu à côté du Lord dans un grand nuage de fumée noire.

« Oui, Maître ?

\- Va donc trouver Albus Dumbledore... Et amène-le moi.

\- Bien Maître. Vivant ou mort ?

\- Vivant, bien sûr. Toi, tu auras le droit de tuer qui tu veux. Mais laisse-le moi. »

Alors que Bellatrix disparaissait à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée noire, avec en fond sonore un rire effrayant, le Roi Potter réagit enfin.

En criant un « Non » d'une voix rauque, il lança un sort à Voldemort, qui le contra sans le moindre problème.

« Ridicule. »

Fît-il avec un regard de dédain.

« C'est partit. »

Reprit-il avec un sourire.

Il disparu puis la Guerre commença.

POV Draco :

Alors que je regardais tout depuis ma fenêtre, un homme apparut à mes côtés.

Maître Voldemort.

« Draco... Que souhaiterais-tu faire dans cette Guerre ?

\- Tuer le Prince. »

Dis-je sans hésitation et sans quitter la vitre des yeux.

Un petit rire résonna dans la pièce.

« Très bien... Si tu le souhaite, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais... Sache que je place beaucoup de confiance en toi, il serait donc dommage que tu me déçoive... Car ce n'est pas toi que je tuerais. Non... Toi, tu souffriras uniquement. Mais tes Parents, eux...

\- Maître. »

Je me tournais vers le Lord avec un regard remplis de froideur et détermination.

« Je le tuerai. C'est à cause de lui que je vous ai trahis. Il a réussi à m'avoir une fois... Mais la seconde fois n'existera jamais. Maître, je me vengerai. »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Voldemort, qui fût vite remplacé par un rire voulant presque dire 'Je sais cela. Tu es mon esclave après tout.'.

Alors je partais, à l'aide du pouvoir que mon Maître m'avait appris.

Celui de se 'téléporter' dans un nuage noir.

.

Je toque à sa porte.

POV Harry :

Je regardais la Guerre se dérouler là, sous mes yeux, du haut de la fenêtre de ma chambre où je suis resté cloîtré sous les ordres de mon Père.

Oui, je voulais aider ! Bien sûr que je voulais descendre !

Mais mon Père avait bloqué ma porte.

Et malgré tous les sorts d'ouverture que je connais, je ne peux plus l'ouvrir. J'ai essayé, en vain.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

Qui est-ce ?

Non mais... Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas lui ouvrir.

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer un sort qui m'était inconnu, puis j'eus à peine le temps de me mettre à l'abri que déjà, la porte éclatait en morceaux, propulsant des morceaux de bois partout.

Dont un juste à côté de moi. Qui se planta violemment dans le mur.

C'est qui le malade qui a détruit ma porte ?!

Je décale légèrement ma tête pour voir qui entrait dans ma chambre, puis vit...

Il est là.

Draco Malfoy est là !

Il est en vie !


	17. Chapter 17

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 17**

POV Harry :

Je me relève sous le coup de cette bonne nouvelle.

« Draco ! »

Dis-je en souriant grandement.

« Harry... Adieu. »

En seulement quelques secondes, mon sourire disparut, un sort fût lancé sur moi mais je réussis à l'éviter et à attraper ma baguette.

« Que... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Je vais me venger. Tu as réussi à m'avoir. C'est par ta faute que j'ai trahis mon Maître.

\- Ton... Maître ?! »

Draco souffla puis me relança un sort. Alors je me cachais du côté opposé à lui de mon lit.

Non...

Il vient de me lancer un Avada Kedavra !

Il est devenu fou !

Je pris très rapidement ma cape d'invisibilités qui traînait à terre et me couvrit avec.

Je dois réfléchir une seconde.

Je me levais alors puis me dirigeais vers la porte, en contournant Draco qui s'approchait de mon lit en me traitant de lâche.

Mais que lui arrive-t-il... ?

Peut-être... Non. Il ne m'a pas manipulé.

Pensons au moins grave en premier lieu.

Peut-être a-t-il été hypnotisé !

Comme ses Parents !

Mince c'était quoi le contre-sort déjà...

Mince, mince, mince...

Tout à coup la lumière se fît dans mon esprit.

J'enlève brutalement ma cape, pointe ma baguette sur lui puis...

« _Hypnosis Cassari_ »

Draco fut comme paralysé pendant quelques secondes puis un voile sembla passer devant ses yeux.

Il cligna des yeux à trois reprises et continua à me fixer quelques secondes.

« Harry... ? »

Je souris devant son air innocent qui m'avait tant manqué durant ces quelques dernières minutes.

Il écarquilla petit à petit ses yeux, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

Puis, à ma plus grande surprise, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

C'est pourquoi mon sourire disparut très vite, pour être remplacé par une expression inquiète.

Draco se déplaça lentement jusqu'au devant de la fenêtre, dos à celle-ci, me regarda dans les yeux, puis tomba à genoux. Comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient brusquement abandonnées.

Je m'approche doucement, puis m'agenouille face à lui.

Je relève doucement son visage...

Mon Ange pleure.

Je place mes mains de chaque côté de son visage puis essuie les trois autres larmes en train de couler.

« Ne pleure pas... » Murmurai-je.

Il place alors ses bras autour de mon cou et cache sa tête dans mon cou.

Moi, je l'enlace au niveau de la taille.

« Je suis désolé Harry... Je ne voulais pas... Je n'y suis pour rien... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs...

\- Chut... Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, je le sais. » Dis-je en souriant.

Il relève doucement son visage.

Je le regarde dans les yeux... Et là, je me rappelle de notre toute première rencontre.

Ce jour où il m'est apparu comme un Ange.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien, et il fait de même.

Je le vois fermer les yeux, doucement... Puis j'abaisse mes paupières à mon tour alors que nos lèvres se frôlent.

Puis le baiser devient rapidement langoureux.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle, j'ai l'impression de flotter parmi les nuages.

Lui, il a encore les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte...

Alors je repose la mienne contre ses lèvres.

Lorsque que nous nous séparons à nouveau, je souris et resserre mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Je t'aime Draco...

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau puis nous levèrent.

Alors que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, quelque chose de vert ricocha sur ma fenêtre.

Mon sourire disparu presque automatique, comme celui de Draco.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 18**

POV Draco :

Ho non... Le monde où je me trouvais était trop beau pour être détruit par une Guerre !

« On doit descendre, je dois aider ma famille et mon peuple ! » S'exclama Harry.

J'acquiesçai rapidement puis courut à ses côtés à travers les couloirs du château.

Lorsque nous arrivons dehors, Harry plaque soudainement ses mains sur sa bouche.

Toute une foule s'est rassemblée autour d'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe, à genoux face à Voldemort.

Le Lord Noire leva sa baguette et la plaça au dessus de la tête de sa victime.

Au moment où Harry empoignait sa baguette, un immense flash vert sortit de celle de Voldemort, tuant l'homme sur le coup.

Je détournais les yeux un instant, ne voulant pas voir sa mort.

Mais mes yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose de bien pire...

Les cadavres, unis, du Roi et de la Reine Potter.

Si Harry voit cela, il sera effondré...

Mais pour l'instant, il pointe sa baguette sur son ennemi...

Son **pire** **ennemi**.

Je place ma main dans celle de Harry puis empoigne ma baguette à mon tour et la pointe sur ce **monstre**.

Il me regarda un court instant puis, après m'avoir doucement sourit, à travers ses larmes, il fixa à nouveau son regard sur son objectif.

Quelqu'un vint à côté de moi... Hermione.

Un jeune homme roux vint se placer aux côtés de Harry.

Et bientôt, une grande partie du peuple du Royaume Potter, ainsi qu'une petite partie du Royaume Malfoy, avait sa baguette pointée sur l'homme à l'origine de tout ce désastre.

Lorsque ce dernier releva les yeux de sa victime avec un grand sourire sadique, celui-ci disparu vite en nous découvrant.

Son visage prit alors une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vu : une haine pure.

Il leva rapidement sa baguette, mais lorsqu'il lança **le** sort impardonnable, ce fût un sort bien plus puissant qui l'emporta au pays des morts.

Un sort impardonnable, certes, mais fait pour la bonne cause.

La peau du monstre se transforma petit à petit en cendres.

Cendres qui tombèrent à terre et furent balayées grâce au vent.

Beaucoup de gens tombèrent à terre après avoir lancé un sort d'une telle ampleur, tandis que d'autres étaient simplement affaiblis.

Harry, lui, avait semblé brûler d'une rage sans pareil.

Et moi, je voulais me venger de ce monstre.

De tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, à nous tous.

C'est pourquoi nous n'avons même pas été affaiblis.

Lorsque Harry se tourna vers moi en souriant, ses yeux dévièrent vers deux corps inanimés derrière moi.

Lorsqu'il se rendit vraiment compte de qui il s'agissait, il cria, courut vers ses Parents, tomba à genoux auprès d'eux puis pleura.

Alors je me dirigeais doucement vers lui, à travers les cadavres et les gens en pleurs, pour poser ma main sur son épaule, pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui.

Puis il se précipita dans mes bras en pleurant.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

« Je suis désolé pour ton peuple... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout cela avant la catastrophe...

\- Arrêtes, tu... Tu n'y es pour... Rien, ne t'en fais... Pas... Je t'aime. »

Me dit-il entre quelques sanglots et en resserrant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Autour de nous, tout n'est que mort et tristesse...

Nos ennemis se sont échappés, et j'espère qu'ils ne reviendront jamais...

Alors que je les avait fermé, j'ouvre mes yeux en me demandant une chose : où sont **mes** parents ?

Ils n'ont pas fuit, ils n'auraient jamais abandonné leur Royaume, alors ils doivent encore être là.

« Harry... Il faut que j'aille retrouver mes Parents... Je veux savoir s'ils sont encore en vie... »

Il acquiesce, m'embrasse tendrement puis se retourne vers ses Parents.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le mur à présent détruit, Pansy vint me voir.

« Draco, on l'a tué ! »

Me dit-elle en souriant.

« Oui, heureusement. Comment vont les autres ? Blaise, Théodore, Vincent et Gregory ?

\- Bien... Enfin... Vincent et Gregory sont... morts...

\- Ho... »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne l'ai ai jamais vraiment apprécié à vrai dire, je les trouvais surtout inintelligent, gloutons et immatures...

Mais les autres vont bien, et c'est le principal.

« Dis-moi... As-tu vu mes Parents ? »

L'expression de mon amie devint tout à coup gênée et assez attristée.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si tu devrais les voir... Enfin... Je ne veux pas t'interdire de les voir, tu as parfaitement le droit, mais... Ils ne vont pas très bien... Enfin, pas du tout, même...

\- Attends... Que veux-tu dire ?

\- He bien... Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu les vois. Cela pourrait t'attrister fortement.

\- Où sont-ils ? » Demandai-je avec une inquiétude grandissante.

Pansy sembla alors abandonner l'idée de m'empêcher de voir l'état de mes Parents.

« Ils sont dans la salle du trône. »

Je me mis alors à courir vers ce lieu.

En arrivant, je faillit m'effondrer devant un tel spectacle.

Mon Père et ma Mère, mains liées, étaient là, effondrés au sol.

Nagini, ou plutôt Salazar sous sa forme humaine, était aussi là.

Encore en vie... Mais semblant sous l'emprise d'un sort.

Il me regarda puis commença à parler d'une voix morne.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, je sais que tu t'es fais à nouveau avoir par le jeune Potter. C'est pourquoi, comme promis, voici les cadavres de tes Parents. Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant... Mais tu m'as trahi. Tu aurais pu avoir un bel avenir, mais tu as choisi la simplicité. Ce qui ne te mènera à rien. Mais bon... Ho, et va donc voir ton Parrain... Va donc lui rendre visite. Cela lui fera très plaisir, j'en suis certain. »

Une fois le monologue terminé, Salazar fût prit de spasmes violents puis tomba au sol, inanimé.

Mais... Même en observant ce spectacle morbide, je ne pleure pas.

Ces derniers jours, ils ne m'ont apportés que des malheurs. Surtout mon Père.

Ma Mère, elle, a surtout suivi ses ordres. Et Salazar... Hormis une grande admiration pour sa personne, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur.

C'est très dur d'avoir sa place dans ce dernier, d'ailleurs...

Harry doit vraiment avoir un don.

En pensant à lui, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

Mais...

Et Severus ?

J'espère qu'il va bien...

Voldemort m'a fait passer le message d'aller lui rendre visite, alors il doit être chez lui.

Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort...

Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon second Père.

Il s'est bien mieux occupé de moi que mes Parents eux-même.

Alors je me dirige vers son habitat, d'un pas lent, souhaitant retardé au maximum l'affreuse nouvelle qui risque de me sauter aux yeux.

Je toque.

Aucune réponse.

J'ouvre doucement la porte...

J'avance dans le couloir, puis vais voir la cuisine.

Personne.

Le salon ?

Personne.

La chambre ?

Ho mon Dieu.

Non...

« Severus ! » Criai-je d'une voix désespérée.

Celui-ci était là, contre un mur, les yeux grands ouverts et pourtant sans vie.

À son cou, deux trous bien distincts remplis de sang séché ayant coulé le long de son cou pour aller tâcher son col se trouvaient là.

Je laisse alors quelques larmes s'échapper.

 _Lui_ en vaut la peine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mon Prince**

 **Chapitre 19**

POV Harry :

J'observais de loin le champs de bataille, sur lequel se trouvait les cadavres effrayants de Dumbledore, de beaucoup de mes amis et... de mes Parents.

Moi, j'étais là. Debout à côté de Hermione.

Hermione, qui avait perdu ses Parents.

Ron, qui avait perdu son Père et l'un de ses frères -dont le jumeau était en larmes, à côté du corps- se trouvait entre les deux cadavres, tenant sa sœur, Ginny, par la main, la tête baissée.

Et le Monde sorcier qui, pendant quelques heures, voir quelques jours, avait perdu une partie de son humanité. La partie du Royaume Malfoy.

Je tourne alors mes yeux vers le mur détruit, où une chevelure blonde attire mon attention.

Draco a l'air triste...

Alors je cours de lui.

« Tu as retrouvé tes Parents ?

\- Ils sont morts. »

Je suis étonné face à son ton froid.

« Je suis désolé...

\- Et mon Parrain aussi. Il les a tous tué. Ce n'était qu'un monstre, rien de plus. Il a tué Severus... Il les a tous tué... Je n'ai plus personne... »

Il m'enlace doucement puis m'embrasse.

Il s'écarte et me regarde droit dans les yeux, sérieusement.

« Toi... Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ! Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas le coup s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi aussi... »

Je souris malgré ma tristesse puis prends sa main et l'emmène auprès de Hermione.

POV Draco :

En suivant Harry, tiré par sa main, nous passons entre bon nombre de cadavres...

Je revois tout d'abord les Parents de Harry, plus loin.

Puis j'aperçois Pansy, Blaise et Théo, assis en rond à terre, semblant discuter, le visage triste.

Non loin d'eux se trouve un cadavre à la chevelure rousse , autour duquel pleure une femme rousse aussi. Tout deux devaient être mariés, sans doute...

Et à côté, un autre cadavre. Un adolescent aux cheveux roux aussi le tient dans ses bras et pleure.

Entre eux se trouvent un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, tenant une jeune fille par la main, en pleurant.

Ils doivent être de la même famille... Une famille dont deux membres ont été décimés par la guerre.

Je ferme fortement mes yeux, me laissant guider par la main de Harry.

Si j'avais encore Voldemort sous la main, je l'aurais fait souffrir... Je lui aurais infligé toutes les pires techniques de torture que je connaisse...

Il ne s'en serait pas sortit aussi facilement.

Tout à coup, Harry stoppe sa marche puis me lâche la main.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Hermione, dans les bras de mon amour, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle aussi a perdu sa famille ?

Tandis que le Prince tente de la réconforter, je me retourne et observe à nouveau ce champ de bataille macabre dans lequel nous sommes tous plongés.

« Hermione... Je vais hériter de la couronne... Et tu peux être sûre que jamais, **jamais** je ne laisserais une telle chose se reproduire. Mes Parents ne pouvaient se douter qu'une chose aussi horrible se produirait un jour, mais moi, je compte veiller au bien de mon peuple chaque jour qui passe. Je surveillerais les environs à chaque seconde s'il le faut, mais l'horreur sera à jamais bannie de ce Royaume. »

Je me retourne doucement puis Harry me prend la main.

« Draco, es-tu prêt à me suivre dans ce projet ? »

Je souris et acquiesce silencieusement.

Je m'approche puis l'embrasse.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois du coin de l'œil le petit sourire de Hermione.

Pff. Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout.


	20. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

POV Draco (2 ans plus tard) :

« Draco... Tu aurais dû suivre les traces de ton Père... Si tu avais été de notre côté, nous serions facilement montés en puissance et tu aurais eu une vie bien meilleure et distrayante... Mais non. Tu as préféré te la couler douce auprès de ton grand Héros à deux sous, le petit Potter... Tu as définitivement déshonoré ta famille. Moi, ta Tante, j'ai honte de toi. Si tu avais suivi le Maître au lieu de t'installer bien tranquillement dans le camp adverse, tu - »

Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était assise et souffrante sur un sol sale, contre un mur miteux, fût vaincu par un _Avada Kedavra_.

Le dernier des Mangemorts...

Désormais, plus aucun n'existe pour nous nuire.

Et là, je me demande qui amène réellement la **honte** sur notre famille.

La personne qui a survécu et qui s'est rangée du bon côté, ou celle qui est allée du mauvais côté et qui est morte dans un cadre répugnant.

« Je préfère rester avec Harry que de vivre avec des personnes ayant traîné l'illustre nom des Malfoy dans la boue. » Dis-je pensivement en regardant le cadavre face à moi.

Je ferme les yeux puis transplane au Château Potter.

J'atterris devant les portes puis entre.

Harry est dans la salle du Trône, il parle avec Hermione.

Alors je m'approche...

« Oui, Ron et moi allons avoir un enfant. »

Mon Amour enlace son amie en souriant et en la félicitant.

Lorsqu'il la relâche, il m'aperçoit puis s'approche de moi.

Il m'embrasse puis me prends la main.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » Me dit-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

J'hésite à répondre tout de suite... Enfin c'est vrai, je ne vais pas annoncer que j'ai tué un Mangemort juste après une annonce aussi belle que celle d'Hermione !

Certes, c'est bien de s'être débarrassé du dernier représentant de Voldemort, mais on parle tout de même de mort...

« Nul part, j'étais juste parti me promener. » Répondis-je donc avec un sourire.

Je lâche sa main puis m'approche de Hermione.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, la prends dans mes bras puis la félicite à mon tour.

Elle me remercie puis part retrouver le Père de son futur enfant.

Lorsqu'elle disparaît derrière les grandes portes, Harry se retourne vers moi avec un visage un plus sérieux.

« Oui, tu mens très bien Draco. Mais je te rappelle que nous vivons ensemble depuis deux ans. Alors... Où étais-tu réellement ? »

Bon. Maintenant que Hermione est partie et que la nouvelle est passée, je pense que je peux l'annoncer.

« J'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange, le dernier Mangemort. »

Harry me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux tandis qu'un sourire se formait petit à petit sur son visage.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'enlaça fortement.

« Draco... Tu es fantastique. »

Les commissures de mes lèvres se lèvent puis je finis par sourire à mon tour.

Mon Amour s'écarte de moi alors que son expression laisse place à une mine contrite.

« Néanmoins... Je suis désolé pour toi et ta famille... Tu en es le dernier survivant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... À vrai dire, notre famille est dispersée aux quatre coins du monde. Mais rassure-toi : ils ne sont pas tous comme mes Parents. » Finis-je en riant doucement.

Il m'embrasse puis me félicite à nouveau.

Oui, il y a au moins une chose de sûre.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai traîné le nom de notre grande famille dans la boue.

Moi j'ai choisi le bon camp.

 _ **~ Fin ~**_


End file.
